Maybe
by X5-368 Kim
Summary: Attention M/L shippers!!!!! This is for you because I know you're starving for this!!!!!! Review and you'll get more!!!!!
1. Maybe

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel. The song in the fic is by Enrique Iglasias and is called Maybe. That  
is not mine either. Please don't sue!!!!  
  
A/N: This is another version of something cool that could have happened in HG.   
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
It had been two hours since Max had left Logan standing in his computer room baffled, betrayed and alone. He wasn't sure  
how or when everything had gotten so screwed up, how it all unraveled. Max had came so close to telling him that she loved him before  
and he believed that she truly did. He had told her that e loved her and he truly meant it, like he had never meant anything  
in his entire life. God, was he stupid or what?   
  
He sighed and looked down at the half empty glass of whiskey in his hand, his only true friend at the moment. This was the only thing that wouldn't break   
his heart, at least not until he had a hangover.  
  
His telephone rang, at least he thought it did, it barley registered in his mind. He decided to let the machine get it, after all, it was probably Max bragging about her  
new love life with Alec.  
  
"You've reached the number you dialed, leave a message."  
"Mr. Cale, it's Dr. Shankar, I have some rather interesting news about your medical tests, I tho......"  
"Hello, It's Logan Cale. What kind of news do you have?"  
"Logan, the antibodies in Max's friend's blood have transferred to your bloodstream. You're immune to the virus now."  
"Thank you, Dr. Shankar."  
"You're welcome."  
  
Logan just shook his head in disbelief. Three hours ago this would have been the best news on the planet.  
But now, Max has her boy Alec. Still, she deserved to know. He picked up the phone and dialed her pager  
number. "Now I just have to sit here and wait." Logan said to no one in particular.  
*******************************************************************  
Across town, at the space needle Max sat on her favorite thinking perch. She just looked out over the town watching   
all the people, thinking about how unfair life was. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't  
hear Alec walk up behind her. "Hi Max, I thought I'd find you here."  
"I come here to be alone."  
"I know, but I figured that with everything that went down today we could both use a friend."  
"Sit down"  
"So, you got any deep thoughts you wanna share? Any profound realizations about life?"  
"Yeah, Love sucks."  
  
They both sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Then Max's pager went off. She looked down and recognized the familiar number the display showed. "It's Logan."  
Alec looked at her, "Shouldn't you call him back?"  
"No, he hates me now, and he's not too thrilled with you at the moment either."  
Alec furrowed his brow in confusion and looked over at Max. "What is he so upset with both of us for?"  
"Well, when I left Joshua's house I took a necklace over to Logan's that has the symbol of the breeding cult on it. Anyway, all the lights were out so I figured he wasn't home. But, he was their getting drunk waiting for me to show up. Turns out he saw us outside my apartment this morning and..."  
"He thinks there's something going on between us." Alec finished the phrase for her.  
"Yeah, that's it. And now he hates me."  
"Well, if he's calling you, there must be a reason. Find out what it is."  
"I don't think so Alec."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Logan looked at the clock for what must have been the hundredth time in an hour. She still hadn't called. "Well, I guess she's busy doing other things."sarcasm hard on his lips. He picked up his glass and poured another round of the hard liquor. He walked over to the living room and turned on the radio. There was a song on that matched his thoughts perfectly:  
  
If I had one single wish  
I'd go back to the moment I kissed   
You goodbye  
No matter how I try  
I can't live   
Without you in my life  
  
God he missed her so much.  
  
Maybe you'll say you still want me  
Maybe you'll say that you don't   
Maybe we said it was over   
But baby I can't let you go  
  
Phone rings, Logan answers, "Hello?"  
'You paged?'  
"Yeah, I have some information for you, can you come over here, now?"  
'Yeah, I need to talk to you too.'  
"OK, Bye"  
'Yeah Bye.'  
Logan took a deep breath and looked around, the place looked like a tornado hit it. He decided to pick up a little before she got there. He put on a pot of coffee and got to work, pickinng up broken glass and wiping up the spilled liquor.  
All the while it felt like the song was coming from him.  
  
I walk around trying to understand  
Where we went wrong   
And I can't pretend  
It wasn't me  
And it wasn't you   
But I'm convinced   
We gave up too soon  
----no, he corrected the singer, she gave up-----  
Maybe you'll say you still want me  
Maybe you'll say that you don't  
Maybe we said it was over  
But baby I can't let you go  
Nothing left to lose   
After losing you   
There's nothing I can't take  
When I run to you  
When I come for you   
Don't tell me I'm too late  
--------please Max, don't tell me I'm too late.  
  
Logan was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Max come in. "Hi." she sounded a little guarded, worried even.  
Logan turned around and what he saw broke his heart. Max stood there, eyes blood shot from crying, looking like she lost her best friend.   
  
"Thanks for coming Max. I need to tell you about some news I got from Dr. Shankar. She called and told me that Joshua's immunities have transferred to me, I'm immune to the virus now, I know you're with Alec now but....."  
Logan didn't get a chance to finish, Max just burst into tears "Logan, I'm sorry, I lied to you about me and Alec, I could never do that to you. I thought if you bieleved we were together you would be safe from the virus. I didn't want you to get hurt. I'm so sorry."  
  
Logan's jaw just dropped, "So you aren't together?" she just shook her head. "Logan, I love you, I could never be with anyone else."  
  
Logan walked over to Max and wiped the tears off her face. He leaned in and kissed her with every ounce of energy he had. "Max, I love you too."  
The dissolved into a long heartfelt embrace. "Say it again Max."  
"I love you Logan."  
"I love you too Max."  
  
The End  
  
A/N: well how was it? Please review!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Surprise

A/N THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER THAT WAS NEVER GOING TO BE!!!! I GOT AN IDES FOR A FOLLOWUP AND DECIDED TO RUN WITH IT. LOGAN AND MAX ARE GOING TO GO ON A CRUISE, ALL KIND OF SURPRISES FOR HER ON THE WAY. THIS TAKES PLACE ONE MONTH AFTER 'MAYBE'....PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN 'EM, I DIDN'T CLAIM TO!!!!   
A/N Had a little, no make that a lot of trouble uploading this, ch 2 is divided into 2 parts for now....sorry! Everything is corrected, you should be getting ch 2 in one piece!!!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
Max turned her key in the penthouse door, since she and Logan had discovered he was immmune to her virus, she had moved in. "Logan, I'm home!!!" she called out through the apartment. She went into the bedroom and the computer room, but didn't see him anywhere. "Hmmm," she thought, "He must've went to the store for food, maybe he's cooking up another of his culinary miracles." She walked over into the living room and took off her jacket. She laid it on the arm of the couch and went to look out the window.  
She was staring out at their broken city when she heard what sounded like kicking coming from the other side of the door. She crept over to the door and stood ready to attack whoever, or whatever, was on the other side.  
"Max, help me out here!" Logan's voice sounded muffeled, like he was being gagged or something. She yanked the door open and started to swing.  
"Woah Max!!!! It's just me, what are you doing?"  
Logan was standing there with about 10 bags of groceries, struggling to hold onto the and block her swing at the same time.  
"Sorry." Max just reached out and took about half of the bags from him and brought them into the kitchen. Logan followed her. "What were you thinking? I was White or something?"  
Max looked at him, "Well it could've been. I just was scared that someone was trying to hurt you. Sory about that! What are you doing with all this anyway?"  
"I'm gonna cook us dinner. Poulet-chez-cale."  
"OK, you need any help?"  
"No, I got it."  
Max turned and started to walk away "I'm gonna go take a nice hot bath, call me when it's ready!!!" She smiled and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and got out her towels. She pulled off her clothes and climed in. Her mind kept going back to the first time she had told Logan she loved him, so much had changed since then. She moved in with him a week later, now they'd been living together for 3 weeks and she loved it. She loved waking up with him every morning and cuddling in the bed with him every night.  
Logan smiled as Max flounced in to the kitchen. He couldn't wait to give her his surprise. He reached into the one bad he kept hidden from her and put it in her jacket pocket. He set the table and lit candles all over the room. He went over and turned the radio on a nice soft pop station. When he looked up Max was standing in the hallway leading into the living room. She was still damp from her shower and she was beautiful.  
"Dinner is served." Logan motioned Max to follow him into the dining room. "Why Mr.Cale, you've outdone yourself!!!" Max joked, pulling out some fake southern charms.  
He pulled out her chair for her and she sat down. He sat opposite from her and they are their meal in silence. When they were done, he cleared the table and took her by the hand. He led her into the living room and stopped by the window. "May I have this dance, Ms. Gueverra?"  
"Certinally Sir." They laughed at their fake southern accents. The next sone started, an old classic called, "You're The Inspiration" and they danced silently, looking into one another's eyes. "Max Gueverra, I love you."  
"I love you too, Logan Cale."  
"I have a surprise for you." Logan reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out two cruise tickets. "We are booked to go on a cruise to Jamaca, Casamael, and the Cayman Islands, that is if you want to go." He decided to tease her, "Or, I could take Alec."  
Max just stood there in amazement, "Only if you want me to put the smack down on your ass!!!! How did you do this Logan? It's impossible to get those things, unless you're damn royalty or something."  
"I got my ways, so I take it you wanna go?"  
Max was practically jumping up and down. "Of course I wanna go, when do we leave?"  
"Tomorrow at 2:00"  
"Tomorrow, Oh my God, I gotta tell Normal I can't come in, I gotta pack, I gotta tell Cindy to watch Joshua, or maybe Alec, no that wouldn't work...." Max was coming unglued on Logan. He just put a finger to her mouth to shush her. "Hey, I got it all covered, OK? I told both OC and Alec to watch Josh, I told Normal your grandmother has 4 days to live so you're excused from work. I bought you some new clothes for the trip, they're right over there," He pointed to a suitcase on the floor by the hallway closet, "You're covered, OK?"  
Max just smiled at him, "Thanks!"  
She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him then ran over to look and see what was in her suitcase. She knelt down and opened it, black shorts, sandals, short little dresss, black of coures, with flowers. And an itsy bitsy teeney weeney black sequined bikini. That thing was so small it'd be tight on Barbi. She looked over at Logan and smiled. "You want to see me in this??"  
He smiled and nodded his head. "Be right back!"  
Max ran off to the bathroom and Logan went to sit on the couch. When she came back, his jaw just dropped. It was a STRING bikini, that's about all it consisted of. It was a tie-side bottom and a triangle top. "You like?"  
Logan just nodded, he couldn't form a coherent thought, not when she looked like that. She walked over and straddled his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. She moaned into his kiss and reached down to pull his shirt up and over his head. When his shirt had been sucessfully thrown to the other side of the room, she reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. While she was working on his pants, he untied the back and sides of her swimsuit. They both stood up, naked in the living room.  
"God, Max, you are so beautiful!"  
"I could say the same about you."  
"I love you Max"  
"And I love you too. Lets go to the bedroom."  
Logan sat down in the cahir, how about we stay right here?"  
He smiled as she mounted his hardness.  
  
A/N- HEY, I CAN'T GO ANY FUTHER!!!!!!!!! SORRY, I KNOW THAT'S THE BEST PART....IF I GET 10 REVIEWS, I'LL GET CH 3 UP IN 48 HOURS, BEFORE I WORK ON ANY OTHERS!!!!!! PROMISE. PLEASE, PLEASE!!!!!! 


End file.
